Video can use a large amount of memory in gaming applications. In this regard, newer and more advanced video technologies can require even larger amounts of memory. Such large memory requirements can dramatically increase overall costs and efficiency. Traditionally, every image loaded requires a texture, which draws memory, typically from video memory. Using video memory needlessly drains this limited resource away from other applications that are of a higher priority to gaming systems. Accordingly, it would be desirable to use more advanced video technologies with the same or lower memory requirements as legacy server.